The Ties That Bind Us
by Radix Lecti
Summary: Following the war, a foreshadowing dream prompts Zell to search for Seifer. YAOI


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and all associated characters belong to Squaresoft. This story will eventually contain YAOI.

* * *

_The Ties That Bind Us_

Chapter 1

_Fuck, it's hot_.

I stopped walking and wiped at the beads of sweat that were tickling the side of my face, scanning the area through visibly intense heat. Sky met land in a stark contrast of tan and deep cerulean: there was nothing but sand for miles on ground; no clouds, no blemish on the vast blue above. I was beginning to think this area was completely deserted when I spotted a Cactuar in the corner of my eye. When I turned to get a good look, it flashed over a small dune on the far right, and disappeared in a blur of green.

I began walking again as the heat seemed to grow. With each lagging step, I found it more difficult to breathe right. My parched throat helped none, scratchy and desperate for moisture.

A low roar came from the distance, grumbling and tremulous. I recognized it immediately, a sound that emanated from deep within the belly of a Ruby Dragon. Countless battles have familiarized me with so many monsters in an almost intimate way; a type of knowledge that could never be gained in classrooms or learned from textbooks, but from actual combat, and being out on the field – and sometimes – even from death.

I caught sight of several more Cactuar speeding around me, ever evasive, and hoped they would stay true to their timid nature; between my worn state and their infamous agility, I didn't think I could nail one if attacked. I looked down at my gloved hands with that thought, wondering if there was any pointing in keeping my _Ehrgeiz_ on; my hands were baking in them. Another swift movement of green pushed that idea aside though; no point in being completely defenseless, baby.

A small noise came from behind, a click of an unearthly tongue, and I turned instantly. There was nothing except for my trail of soft sneaker-prints on the sand, slowly fading from the hot winds. My head spun a bit as dizziness caught up with my swift twist, throwing my balance off to an odd stagger. I extended my hands out to try and steady myself, and then blinked a few times to refocus my vision.

There were Cactuar moving all around me, appearing and disappearing in hazy shades of green, like gentle smears of paint across a sandy canvas. I tried to fix my sight on a single one, but each vanished in a ripple of air. Another strange click came from my left, then from my right, in a verbal spar of noises. After a moment, I couldn't tell where the sound was coming from; it was everywhere, surrounding me. I wobbled again as my focus was tossed back and forth between each click that ensued.

My heart began beating a little faster, and my skin tingled in the prickly breeze. The feeling of imminent battle spread throughout my body, filling each part with a different kind of heat, a more familiar fire. I pulled at my sweat-soaked t-shirt as it clung uncomfortably against my body; normally white, it was now vaguely transparent. I hated anything bunchy and sticky, but now was not the time to worry. With a quick wipe of my brow, I took my stance, fists clenched, albeit woozy.

The flicker of green was constant now; and lost somewhere within were the damned clicks, growing louder and faster, throwing off whatever small amounts of concentration I could manage. My own heartbeat followed suit, a crescendo of pounding in my ears that fell into a bizarre rhythm with the sounds of the Cactuar.

I was starting to questioning whether I was hallucinating, when I spotted it a few feet away. My eyes darted over the almost comical features of its face, then the contrasting deadly needles that covered its body. I could feel a tightening in the pit of my stomach, wary of its peculiar shifty movements as I prepared to counter if attacked. But the Cactuar rejoined the whirl of green instead. And I swear, it _smirked_; disconcertingly uncanny, so hauntingly familiar. I roughly wiped my forehead again, more in frustration than anything else. "Quit moving around you little shits!"

No sooner than the words left my mouth, a thundering roar filled the air; the Ruby Dragon I heard earlier was much closer. All the Cactuar stopped dead in their tracks. There were about thirty green figures dispersed around me, now inanimate like cut-out boards. The clicking stopped too, and all that remained was my heartbeat.

The day began melting; the sky turned dark as the sun sank into it, disappearing in shadowy ripples like a white pebble thrown into a murky pond; in the few seconds of twilight, the intense heat plunged to a Trabian cold, and I shivered in my wet clothes; the moon brightened out of nothingness, and the stars lit up like a string of ornaments, twinkling bulbs strewn across the night.

Wrapping my arms around myself, I heard another roar; not as intense, but coming from just as close. A chill shot down my spine, almost like a jolt of _Thunder_; I silently convinced myself it was the cold air. The muscles in my body were stiff, contracted tight – _painfully tight_ – in the sharp budding of cramps. The hammering in my chest grew louder, and it felt as if the ground shook with each deep, great thump.

It was then I realized the mighty thumps were not mine; the sound of my own heart had long been overtaken by a more commanding beat. Like an echo of massive bellowing drums through the night, each pulse caused the icy air to quiver. I could feel it against my skin, through my body, and my head throbbed with the deafening undulations.

Through each breath of white frost, I tried to not to pass out, knowing well that to do so would be my death. My jaw was clenched, liked every other part of me, so stiff and unrelenting; but the pain of cramps surrendered itself to the numbing cold, frozen while shooting through my legs and arms. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing every fiber of my mind to focus on staying awake.

There was a change in the air. It felt heavier and... less cold? Something was so close; I could sense it just a few feet away, and the hairs on my neck rose to attention. Then a growl came, like the purr of a tough engine, and my eyes opened immediately.

It was the Ruby Dragon, a quick sprint ahead, red scaly wings spread wide, and eyes glowing like embers. Atop the dragons head, its large black horns mirrored moonlight like a crown of obsidian; almost beautiful in its hideousness. But something was different about this dragon. It radiated a kind of energy I've never sensed in Rubies before; it was visible too, a sort of glowing jade beneath the ridges of its scales. Something dark and chilling… _explosive_ in a way.

…_Ultima_? _From Rubies?_

Instinctively, I took a stance, very slowly, my body rigid and inflexible from the cold. Panic coursed through me as I saw wisps of grey smoke curling from the dragon's nose; it was preparing to cast _Firaga_. My limbs were too stiff for me to attack it head on, so I closed my eyes and concentrated in an effort to draw a spell from the Ruby to use against it. Nothing came except the sudden awareness that I was not junctioned, and that I was in a crapload of danger; without any GF, a single _Firaga _might be enough to kill me. Opening my eyes, I saw sparkles of crimson dance around the dragon's head, the beginnings of fire magic. I shut my eyes again, fists still up, and dark humor colored my thoughts – _at least I'll be warm, baby._

But no attack came. I peeked one eye open, and in a wash of quick relief, saw that the dragon was not focused on me. I followed its line of sight to a heap on the ground before it. It was difficult to see, veiled by the Ruby's own shadow, but in the phenomenal green glow of its skin, I could barely make out the outline of something pale and disheveled; a random creature maybe, which had the misfortune of meeting the dragon. Squinting, I took a stiff step forward to get a better look as it struggled to move.

As the flames of the dragon's spell started to materialize into glowing little tongues of orange and red, I caught a clear view of the creature; and a horrific pang pierced my chest as I realized it was _not_ a creature: it was a man.

But the true shock came when he turned around, noticeably worn, yet green eyes still shining brilliantly, in a dramatic movement like the slowing of time; even with scraggly blonde hair and the stubbly beginnings of a beard, I knew at once it was Seifer. And only then did I notice the broken blade on the floor beside him, reflecting the light of the growing fire, his trusted _Hyperion_.

I was running toward him even before the entire scene registered in my brain, before any emotions settled in. But in my consciousness of it, all personal feelings were shoved aside, and past battles buried in the sullen ashes of a war long over. At least for now…

It all proved too late though, as the very air around him blistered red in one magnificent explosion. All I could do was yell out helplessly as Seifer was swallowed up by the blaze…

* * *

My eyes shot open, and I gasped. The darkness spun around me as my mind reeled with the sight of dragons and fire, so vivid, so real. I remained still for a few moments to allow the clutter to settle, and it slowly came to me that I was in my bed. _It was just a dream_…

Still breathing funny, I stole a glance at the clock with a small tilt of my head. 3:14. The green numbers glowed eerily familiar and brought the images creeping back into my head; the iridescent jade radiating from the dragon's skin, Seifer's glittering eyes…

I sat up quickly, as if burned by the very thought. _No, Seifer's dead… it was only a dream…_

My t-shirt was completely soaked in sweat, along with the sheets, and my skin slick like I'd just stepped out of the shower. On that thought, I gently swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood to go take a real one.

The lights flashed on in the bathroom as I gently pressed the switch panel, the word 'on' shining blue over a black touch-screen matrix. I tapped a few more keys on the glass to set the temperature, and the showerhead began spraying misty white. My shirt was awkwardly snug as it came off; then stepping out of my underwear, I headed towards the shower. I stopped though, as a silver glint caught my eye in the cabinet mirror. Already a little fogged, I wiped it with my hand, squeaking as skin rubbed smooth glass. A chill ran down my spine, and I took a step back, shocked: around my neck shined a silver choker.

It was a little too big on me, and it was suddenly heavy, as if by my notice, it had weight. My hand went up automatically, and I ran a finger along each link, stopping at the wide metal tag in front. Then reaching behind, I clumsily unclasped it. I fought the single thought that sprang to my mind – _unwilling_ to believe it – as I turned the tag over to check for what I was already expecting to see.

And there it was, neatly engraved in small, thin letters: _Seifer Almasy_.

* * *

Author's Note: This will hopefully grow to an epic of sorts with lots of wonderful boy/boy romance, though I can't decide between epic romance and romantic epic. And maybe I'll ease up on the commas.


End file.
